


Bold Words

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Banter, Drabble, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: After his first tumble in the berth with Knock Out and Breakdown, Starscream can't believe THIS is what they consider pillow talk.





	Bold Words

“You’re welcome to stay,” Breakdown offers.

The seeker huffs, rolling his optics. “I’ll have to until my legs decide to start working again.”

Knock Out chuckles from his place pressed against Starscream’s side. “Ah yes, rendering leg struts nonfunctional is one of our specialties.”

Starscream makes a quiet, noncommittal sound as Breakdown moves on the other side of Knock Out, shifting the berth slightly. After the number of overloads the pair had given him earlier, his sensor net is still on edge. The shifting of the berth beneath his outspread wings is enough to send shivers through his sensors.

“We do what we can,” Breakdown jokes quietly as he wraps an arm around Knock Out and tucks his face into the red medic’s shoulder. “Hey, Knock Out, don’t forget that you’ve got that consultation scheduled early tomorrow.”

With a sigh, Knock Out threads the digits of one servo with Breakdowns while the other hand splays across Starscream’s still warm abdominal plating. “I haven’t forgotten, trust me. That bot has been hounding me for a week,” Knock Out grouses. “Would you mind properly cleaning up the surgery suite while I’m with him? I haven’t had the time to finish up with it.”

“Mhmm, but I’m supposed to meet up with K3-B17 for energon. Can it wait until after that?”

“Of course.”

Starscream just barely manages to keep his jaw from hanging open as he stares at the couple. “Seriously? _This_ is what you talk about?” he asks, voice hitching higher when Knock Out’s servos catch in a sensitive seam.

Knock Out chuckles, “Do you have something you’d like to discuss?”

Starscream’s optics narrow in a bit of a glare. “That’s not the point. You just- And he- Bah! My circuits are still buzzing and you’re planning your day?!”

“It’s as good of a time as ever,” Breakdown offers.

Now, Knock Out smirks as his servo takes a more deliberate path toward the seeker’s hip joints and panel. “Especially when we’re just resting up for round two.”

“’Round two’ hmm? You sure you’re up for that?” Starscream challenges boldly as if he hadn’t been fragged nearly to stasis by the pair earlier in the evening.


End file.
